Quest:A Village Deserted
and all previous Hawklor quests, up to |Saga = March of the Oakaruk |AS&P = true }} General Information * This adventure had its own thread on the now inaccessible forum. Tips * Make sure you have in your inventory. * Heal after each battle. * Rest and save after clearing each building. (You cannot do it in Hawklor while embarked on this quest, but you are free to leave and travel to any location in Tysa that's marked 'SAFE.') * Don't hesitate to (try to) flee if things go bad for you. Prerequisites * * All previous Hawklor quests, up to Walkthrough Starting the Adventure If you have finished all of the prerequisite adventures and ended with when you go to Hawklor you will get the feeling that something is about to change forever. Click on any link and then go back and the adventure will start automatically. Ending on will cause this adventure to start right after you've received the final reward from it. At the beginning of the adventure you will encounter and engage a lone . After defeating it you will begin investigating the buildings and searching for clues what happened to the villagers. List of Buildings There are 8 buildings you need to clean up: * Hurk's Mercantile * The Hawklor Smithy * The Stoneback Tavern * The Hillsfeet Inn * The village council building * The stables * The church * The residence of Elumyr the Sage The order in which you'll clean up the buildings, doesn't matter. The number of enemies in each building is random, though the tavern seems to be the place with the most enemies - some have encountered as many as 40 Oakaruk there. After clearing the first building you will encounter a frail, bent man who you assume to be . He will warn you against defying before vanishing. Enemies There are two types of enemies you may encounter. Most of the time you will fight (see the Oakaruk page for detailed info on their abilities). Sometimes, as you are about to engage your next opponent, you will spot a thin figure moving through the shadows on the far side of the room. The figure will make the Oakaruk glow with golden light and then vanish. You will then fight . The special attack of the glowing Oakaruk seems to trigger more often. Combined with the increase in stamina and in wait before you can flee this makes them deadly opponents. Which Oakaruk will become Glowing is completely random and is determined right before the start of the fight - you may get several Glowing ones in a row, or not a single one in the entire building. Notes: * The name of your current enemy shows how many are left * Due to a bug the name is always "1 of X left", with X decreasing after every battle. It should be either "X left" or "1 of X", "2 of X", etc. Fleeing After 4 rounds of combat (5 if the opponent is a Glowing Oakaruk) you can try to flee: * If there's only 1 enemy left in the building you flee without any trouble * If there are 2 or more you must pass a . Target: ** 2 to 4 enemies left: you need 50+ ** 5 to 15 enemies left: you need 65+ ** 16 to 24 enemies left: you need 85+ ** 25 or more enemies left: unknown (the most enemies I had was 24), but it's either 85+ or 100+ ** If you pass the check you manage to flee. An Oakaruk blocks your path if you fail, you have no choice other than fighting it. Fleeing gives a pretty good chance for avoiding a confrontation with a glowing Oakaruk even if you fail the check, since the next one you face will not glow unless the figure shows up again. Defeated enemies will remain dead when you return after a successful flight. Aftermath After clearing all buildings the Hawklor militia returns and you tell them what happened. You then get your final reward... and some things change permanently... Rewards +1024 general experience for every building you clear (total of 8192 for all 8 buildings) For completion: * 3072 general experience * 1024 XP to All Skills and Powers